The Broken One
by AnimeMistress16
Summary: Jolie is the younger sister of Jeremy and Elena. She is often ignored by those around her. When she is attacked by Kol her secret is revealed to him. The shy Jolie has to deal with the attention of an Original Vampire who wants more than just her blood. Formerly She comes from Angels.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

_A/N: Starts at Smells like teen spirit._

I ran into the house closing the door behind me. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to feel nothing. I wanted to end it all. I wanted the darkness to take me. I wanted peace. I grabbed the chef knife out of the kitchen and ran to my room. I locked my door and stared at my reflection in the mirror while blue eyes stared back. My tall body made me feel awkward as I was exactly five ft nine and 3 quarters, my long brown hair that could appear dark brown drenched in pig's blood. Three words explained it all; I got Carried. The blood ran down my back staining my light tan skin. I forced myself away from the mirror and raised the knife to eye level before stabbing it into my heart and waited for it to end as tears streamed down my face.

_Flashback to earlier that day-_

_I came downstairs just as the door to the house closed. Typical Elena and Jeremy and even Ric forgot about me that was typical. I grabbed an apple and quickly made my way out the house. I had to run to get to school as usual. I missed Jenna she was the only one who really made time for me. I can't believe she just died in a hiking accident. Just thinking about it made tears begin to form in my eyes. Don't cry Jolie don't cry. I ran as fast as I could and made to school in record time. I went to my locker to get my books for the day. I turned around to take a step back from my locker when someone closed it on my hair it didn't help that my hair ended a bit past my hips. _

"_Oops little miss invisible had another accident." Cassandra laughed along with her clones. She was the girl every guy wanted to bang. She was tall standing at five ft ten, with glossy blonde hair that stopped mid back, tan skin, long dark lashes, and killer curves. Her clones weren't as desirable but they were still hot. There was Mandy who had black curled hair that fell to her shoulders, a slim body but she still had curves, light skin, and she was five ft seven. Then the other one was Gretchen who was a red head with her hair ending past her shoulder blades, her skin flawless and fair, she was slim, and stood at five ft eight. They laughed at Cassandra's lame joke._

"_Don't you have anything better to do?" I sounded defeated and pathetic. She knew both of those things. I tried ignoring her and avoiding her but nothing she just kept messing with me. I don't even know why she dislikes me I rarely ever spoke to her before she started messing with me._

"_Of course I do unlike you I have an actual life freak." Cassandra knocked my stuff out of my hands before she started to strut off like a runway model more like the supermodel Tyra Banks._

"_I don't know why you even bother coming to school anymore it's not like anyone would even miss you." Gretchen dug the knife Cassandra left in deeper._

"_Yeah I mean you could literally drop dead and people wouldn't even know who you are." Mandy pointed out in such a peppy tone it was sickening to my ears._

"_Please girls even if she did not even her family would care. Now let's get away from miss never been kissed." Cassandra called out to her clones and they soon fell in step behind her. I tried to maneuver myself to open my locker so I wouldn't be late for class._

"_What's your combination love?" I tried to see who had asked me that but it was difficult. All I knew was four things they had a British accent, they were blonde, pretty, and I didn't know them. "Come on I don't have all bloody day sweetheart." Her voice grew annoyed._

"_33-44-7" I told her my combination and she quickly let me out. "Thank you." I said but she had already started walking off. I quickly gathered my stuff off the ground. I had history with Ric first. It turned out the blonde who helped me did to. In class I barely paid attention I had no life so all I did was study so I knew most of what he was saying already. I found out the girl who helped me was named Rebekah and Elena didn't like her. She was also disliked by Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt though I don't know why but she and Stefan seemed to have a past. Tyler on the other hand seemed to like her despite his girlfriend Caroline's annoyance._

"_Jolie sorry about leaving you this morning. I was in a rush and I just forgot." Ric apologized to me after class. I didn't really blame him he hadn't been the same since aunt Jenna._

"_It's okay Ric stuff happens." I walked out the class. My next class was English unfortunately Cassandra and her clones had that class as well._

"_Aw someone managed to get their ratted hair out of their locker." Cassandra immediately said after I walked into the classroom. My jaw clenched but I said nothing. I took a seat furthest away from her and her clones in a corner opposite the window. To my anger they merely moved closer. Cassandra sat one row seat ahead of me in the row next to mine. Gretchen sat next to me and Mandy next to her. Class went by agonizingly slow as they took turns insulting me whenever the teacher wasn't listening or wasn't paying attention. I wanted to run away and never look back. I wanted to get out of this town. Go somewhere no one has heard of anyone from this town. I dreamed of going to college outside of this town. Make a life for myself and just forget this horrible place ever existed. After school ended I ran home finally relieved the day is over. I lied on my bed staring up the ceiling. My muscles finally relax. I was so happy to finally be in the one place I can enjoy myself; my room. My safe haven. My eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up at eight wow I slept awhile. I got dressed for the bonfire. I decided to wear an oversized blue shirt, white jeans, combat boots, and my hair was up in a messy bun. I had no one to impress so I didn't dress up much. I walked to the bonfire and decided to hang out with Elena so I didn't feel like a complete loser._

"_Hey." I walked over to her. I had to wave my hand over her face to her attention._

"_Oh Hey Jolie. I didn't think you were coming." Elena didn't even bother to look at me. Her eyes were fixated on Stefan who was talking with Rebekah. Elena walked off before I even had a chance to respond. I decided to look around for Jeremy but instead I found Cassandra making out with my crush his name was Zack. He was 5'11, with green eyes, spiked black hair, and muscular. _

"_Hey JoJo I didn't know the circus was in town." Mandy and Gretchen came up on either side of me and linked our arms. _

"_**She has no idea what we have in store for her. This is going to be epically hilarious. Oh thank you Carrie." **__Gretchen I thought said something but her lips weren't moving. This had been happening a lot with random people. I was pretty sure I was going insane. _

"_I'm so happy you came Jolie." Cassandra's voice was so obviously pretending to be nice. "I think we should start over and be friends." I ended up under a tree somehow. With Cassandra and her clones stepping away from me. "Now Zack!" Cassandra yelled over to Zack who was holding a rope. Before I could comprehend what was happening I was drenched from head to toe in pig's blood. Everyone present at the time started laughing hysterically. I noticed they were recording this. I ran with tears gushing from my eyes. I ran as fast as I could home. I should never have went to that stupid party._

_End flashback_

I opened my eyes to see I had indeed plunged the knife into my heart yet I was still alive. The pain rippled through me as I removed the knife and plunged it back in.

"No. No! No! No!" I shrieked louder and louder with each passing no. I panicked and cried as I stabbed myself repeatedly with the knife. Blood seemed to flow out of each wound but I just couldn't drop dead. I cried harder and harder wanting this to end. "I can't even suicide right! What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I die? I just want to die. Please just let me die." I stabbed myself in the heart, the stomach, and then finally I just decided to slit my throat. Nothing worked I even stabbed myself in the neck. Blood gushed everywhere. I was almost to the point of decapitating myself when I finally dropped the knife and dropped to my knees sobbing violently.

"Being bullied, neglected, and feeling depressed are not adequate reasons to end your life." A deep voice brought me out of my violent sobs. I looked up to see a drop dead gorgeous man sitting on my bed. He looked to be six ft four, with dark hair, great cheek bones, blue eyes, and he was dressed in a nice suit.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" I tried to rush to my feet and I stumbled into the door. My voice was hoarse from crying and my eyes were filled with sorrow, self pity, and fear.

"My name is Michael. I do believe it would be pointless to kill yourself as you can not die." I looked at him like he was crazy before unlocking my door. I made it half way out the door before an invisible force pulled me back. I landed on my butt on the cold hard floor. Still on the floor I backed away from him from Michael.

"What are you?" I choked on my words.

"I believe we should get straight to the point here. I'll start over. My name is Michael. I am your father. I am an Archangel. You are Nephilim but you lean closer to your angelic side than your human side." He eyed me with some form of concern.

"No you're crazy. My biological mom was human and there is no such thing as Angels or Nephilim or whatever it is you call it." I just sat on the floor staring at him. My voice came out barely above a whisper it didn't help that it was shaky.

"Then how do you explain you randomly hearing people's thoughts. Your powers have finally come in Jolie you cannot deny who you are. But I assure you I mean you no harm. In fact I have even done you a favor. I erased the videos of what happened tonight at the bonfire. No one even remembers it happening. Their memories have been erased as well." I looked at him in disbelief this couldn't be happening it just couldn't be happening. I had never told anyone about hearing other people's thoughts.

"How did you know about that?" I can't believe I was buying into this but something told me to listen to him. I couldn't explain it but his deep gravely sounded oddly familiar.

"Because I have been watching over you since you were born. I have guided you through your entire life. You have never seen me but you've heard my voice in the past. I couldn't have contact with you until your powers came in. I'll be happy to answer any more questions you may have but I believe it would be best if I gave you time to adjust and accept things." With that Michael or my father left as in he literally vanished in thin air. After a few minutes that felt like hours of staring into space I piled off my clothes to notice my stab wounds have healed. I forced myself into the shower. I numbly scraped off the dried blood on my skin and in my hair. The hot water soothed me some but my mind still raced a hundred miles a minute. I got out of the shower by force feeling my skin begin to prune. I put on some black and white unflattering sweats. I walked out to Aunt Jenna's grave.

"Hey Aunt Jenna. I just needed someone to talk to someone I know would listen to me and not judge me. I guess tonight wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be. I got Carried and that movie is now off my watch on Halloween list." I made a joke to try and hide my sadness. "I just found out I'm only half human. I'm also apparently half angel or is it archangel." Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "I wish you were here to talk to me. To listen to me. I just need you Aunt Jenna. I feel like such a freak show right now. I just need someone to tell me everything is going to be okay. That I won't we be alone literally forever now." I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I just I just want I don't know what I want."

Jenna's POV

"Everything will be okay Jo. Just stop crying. Look at the bright side." I wished she could hear me, see me, touch me. I just want to wrap my arms around her and comfort her. Being trapped here is horrible. All I can do is watch her hate herself and life. I sat down next to her hoping she could sense my presence. I can't possibly move on knowing she's here miserable and alone. Jolie just sat there alone staring at my grave in tears. She came out here so often. Sometimes just to sit here, sometimes to talk, and other times just to be away from everyone and everything.

"I should probably get going but no one will notice if I don't come home tonight. So I guess I can stay here a little while longer." She ended up falling asleep at my grave hugging herself lightly. I couldn't sleep. I don't think anyone slept where I was. So I just watched her sadly balled up against my headstone less grave.


	2. Set fire to the rain

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: This chapter has flashbacks.

Bringing out the dead

Kol's POV

"Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" My eyes snapped open. The pain unbearable but I kept quiet. I quickly made sense of the situation. Elijah made Nik mad and now Nik ripped out my dagger to dagger Elijah.

"Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Elijah had a point but I never thought he'd use me in a threat though he was right to do so.

"Mikael is dead." Nik had finally done it after all these years. Never thought he would honestly.

"What did you say?" Come on Elijah it's not that hard.

"I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever." I knew what was happening Nik had stepped away to dagger me.

"Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century." I had been in here for a century." Well if I wasn't pissed before I most certainly am now.

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." Ah the stupid pack between Elijah, Nik, and Rebekah.

"What are you doing?" Elijah knew exactly what Nik was doing. Before he could plunge the dagger into my heart I grabbed his wrist. This surprised him. In that moment of surprise I managed to snap his neck. As a precaution I removed the dagger from his hand.

"Over a century I hear far too long." With that I left the house before Elijah could do anything to stop me. I needed blood and I needed it now. I was never one for self control that was always Elijah's thing. Lucky for me I spotted a nerdy looking girl walking along an abandoned street. She wore an awful ensemble. But she'd do for a meal. I blurred her into the nearest wall. I was able to get a closer look at her face. She wasn't ugly; underneath the dorkiness she was rather attractive; beautiful even. Her eyes were an extremely bright blue that were almost illuminate. They were wide out of fear and her heart beat picked up. I wasted no time in ripping into her throat. Her blood was absolutely delectable. I heard something soft after a little while. Being the man I am I recognized it. She was moaning. It was a bit high almost like a bell. The sound was pleasant to hear. I bit down harder and rougher her moans became louder and more blissful. I would be lying if I said this wasn't turning me on. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair. My hands left her neck and began to roam her body. She was a tad thin but not without curves. Using a free hand I tore off her huge ugly sweater. She wore a sleeveless shirt underneath that lightly hugged her body. I had taken a lot of her blood enough so that she'd be dead by now. I pulled back my lips covered in her blood, the girl let out a small whimper of protest. I took a good look at her; her face was flushed, her slightly full pouty lips parted, and she was softly panting. Her eyes closed and her heart beat ceased. It was a shame I'd never get to taste her blood again. I walked off leaving her there on the street.

"Kol!" I turned around and there was Nik. He looked as angry as ever.

"Something you need brother." I took a step towards him.

"That is enough both of you." Elijah immediately coming between the two of us. "Kol please come with me." I stared at Nik before walking off with Elijah. We got into something I figured it was a car. Things really have come a long way. We passed by girls wearing tight curve hugging pants and revealing clothes. I think I was going to like this time we're in now. "Kol who did you kill?" Elijah finally noticed my blood stained lips offering me a handkerchief.

"I did not bother to learn her name Elijah but her blood was absolutely delicious." I wiped away the fresh blood from my lips. Elijah gave me a disapproving look but I shrugged it off. My thoughts wondered back to that secret beauty I drained dry. Part of me wanted her alive just so I'd be able to have her blood again. We ended up a store. Shopping with Elijah was no fun. He stopped me from picking up the woman behind the counter. It was obvious she wanted me. "Did you have to cock block me Elijah?"

"Kol we both know that woman would have ended up dead and we can't risk both you and Klaus being reckless." Elijah and his stupid morals. Only if he'd loosen up a little.

"But still I need to get laid it has been over a century for me. Like you've been abstinent this entire time. Drop me off at a bar." Elijah complied and turned into the Mystic Grill Bar.

Jolie's POV

I woke up on a street. I touched my neck. I had been attack by a vampire and I moaned out of enjoyment. I quickly rushed to the apartment after I grabbed my torn sweater. I started living in the apartment after Elena sent Jeremy to Denver. I needed to talk to someone since Aunt Jenna had found peace.

_Flash back to Ghost World_

_I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I had fallen asleep at Jenna's grave. It was Aunt Jenna happily smiling at me. I immediately sprung up._

"_I'm really going insane. You're…you're dead." I stumbled over my words. I stared at her she looked very much alive. What the hell was going on?_

"_I am. It's a long story." I rushed to my feet. I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't care what was happening I was just glad to have her back. Aunt Jenna returned the bone crushing hug with one of her own._

"_How tell me?" I wanted to know. I was so happy that she was here. Right when I needed someone she was here. Aunt Jenna will always be here for me._

"_I'll tell you once you shower and change. You're filthy. Let's go home." Aunt Jenna wrapped an arm around me and guided me towards the house. I took a quick five minute shower. I put on a light pink tank and a pair of white short shorts. My hair was a little damp so it was in loose waves._

"_Okay how is this possible Aunt Jenna." I sat on my bed crisscrossed with Aunt Jenna sitting the same way in front of me. _

"_Well for one vampires, witches, and werewolves are all real. I didn't die in a hiking accident. I died because a man named Klaus who is an original vampire one of the first vampires ever, sacrificed me in ritual so he could become a hybrid. Part vampire part werewolf. Elena has known since early junior year about all of this. Alaric is a vampire hunter. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline are vampires. Tyler is a werewolf but I saw he became a hybrid thanks to Klaus. Oh right Bonnie is a witch and Elena is the doppelganger. I was turned into a vampire by Klaus when he sacrificed me. Elijah is apparently Klaus' older brother well half brother. Jeremy and Matt are human but they know." I looked at my aunt Jenna. I can't believe the supernatural wasn't just me. I also can't believe no one told me. Well actually I could believe this no one told me anything. "Something called the veil to the other side was dropped so now ghosts such as myself can roam free. But it won't last Bonnie's working on putting it back up."_

"_Well I guess I'm supernatural. Turns out my bio dad is an Archangel named Michael and I'm Nephilim. Though I'm not sure how I feel about this. To be honest I'm scared. I'm apparently immortal. Meaning I'm going to be alone and a pathetic loser forever." I expressed my fears to Aunt Jenna._

"_You are not going to be alone forever and you are not a pathetic loser." Aunt Jenna put her hand on my arm in a comforting manor. "You're just not good at being social. Now another thing I never want to see you trying to commit suicide ever again. That little slut is not worth it." I looked up at her and gave a genuine small. The first I've given since she died._

"_It seems you are in a better place today." The deep gravelly voice made us both job. Leaning against my desk was Michael. Aunt Jenna looked defensive for a minute but she seemed to recognize him._

"_Here I thought angels were abstinent." Aunt Jenna commented._

"_The bible gets many things wrong Jenna. We do engage in sex though its rare we produce a child." Michael made no effort to move though he did look amused. I didn't want her to have to leave not when I had just gotten her back. I couldn't lose her again._

"_Come on now we still have time let's just enjoy what time we have left." Aunt Jenna tried to cheer me up. It worked sort of I would enjoy the time I had left with her. We spent the day together and it was the happiest I'd been in a long time. I looked around and I saw people beginning to vanish in thin air. The veil had been put back up. Aunt Jenna walked me home I hugged her good bye. _

"_Aunt Jenna I want you to move on and find peace. I'll be fine I promise. I don't want you to have to watch over me. That wouldn't be fair. Promise me you'll move on." I looked down at her our height differences were apparent._

"_I promise just promise you'll be okay on your own." I smiled at her._

"_I promise I'll try. Life is about learning and I'll have a long time to learn to be okay." I hugged Aunt Jenna one last time. I stepped back and looked at her. Jenna closed her eyes and she vanished._

"_She found peace knowing you'll be okay." I looked over and there was Michael. I smiled knowing she'll be okay._

_End Flashback to Ghost World_

I stepped into the apartment. It was a nice apartment. I made my way to the shower in my room. Taking a shower always calmed my thoughts. I needed an ice cream sundae. I pulled on a long sleeve pink shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of ankle boots. I walked to the Grill hoping I would not be attacked again. When I got my sundae to go. I didn't feel like being around people. I turned to leave when I bumped into someone.

"I'…I'm sorry." I mumbled. I looked up and my eyes widened it was him the guy who attacked me. He looked at me and then recognition dunned on his face. I quickly made my way outside. I slowed down to look back happy he didn't follow me. I turned around and there he was dressed much more modern.

"You know I'm not use to someone I drain dry walking around a few hours later." He looked at with mild curiosity. I tried to walk around him but he blocked my path with a smirk on his face. "So what are you?"

"H…hu…human." I said. "P…partly anyway." I added barely above a whisper.

"Partly then the other part." He looked at me with a rather curious expression.

"Kol." I turned my head and I saw Elijah. Who I knew was an original vampire. I looked between the two and noticed a strong resemblance they shared. I got the feeling they were brothers.

"What do you want brother?" Kol seemed ticked off for a moment.

"Jolie would please excuse us." I nodded at Elijah grateful for his sudden appearance. I left the two of them. I felt someone staring at me so turned my head and my eyes locked with Kol's. I had an odd feeling we'd be seeing each other again.

Kol's POV

"What do you want Elijah I was in the middle of something before you so rudely interrupted. This is the second time you've cock blocked me today. I think you need a hobby." My intention wasn't necessarily to sleep with Jolie but still she was a beauty a secret beauty but still. If she had made those moans again for me it surely would have gone much further.

"Kol leave Jolie alone she's a nice shy girl who is very normal. I'm surprised you even noticed her, she's very plain." Elijah turned in the direction the girl had run off too in confusion as she went into a building.

"Perhaps but she is a beauty. If she were to put a bit more effort into her appearance no man would resist her. Besides she's tickled my fancy." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Kol just stay away from her she has other problems to deal with. You would just destroy her." Destroy her? He may have been right but I hardly doubted she'd break that easily. I think there is a fire inside of her that has been caged for so long she's just waiting to explode. "Kol we must discuss something. I've come up with a plan to undagger the rest of our family in order to get revenge on Niklaus." Now this sparked my interest. I listened intently to Elijah's plan until I got distracted. Jolie came out of the building. She looked at me I couldn't resist smirking at her. Even with the distance I could see a blush form on her cheeks. She ran away from me and back into The Mystic Grill Bar.

"Kol did we not just agree you would leave her alone." I turned back to Elijah.

"No you told me to leave her alone and I disregarded everything you said. So are you going to teach me how to drive now?" Elijah seemed frustrated but said nothing else.

Jolie's POV

I left the Mystic Grill for the second time. I forgot to get my hot fudge sundae the first go round. I know that was the reason I went in the first place. Kol and Elijah had left which was good. Chances are I could avoid him and by him I mean Kol. I laid on my bed in the apartment thinking and eating my sundae.

_Flashback to Ordinary People_

_I knocked on Alaric's door. I waited silently for someone to open the door. _

"_Hey Jolie is everything okay?" Ric came to the door and looked down at me. He seemed a little busy._

"_You said you'd help me with my science homework." It was true. I wasn't the best at science as I've never really had an interest for it. It was AP Biology I struggled with._

"_Um can this wait for another time?" Ric glanced back into the apartment. _

"_But I have a test coming up so it's pretty important." It was a class I struggled to keep a B in. I wanted an A or else it would ruin my average. Yes I was one of those people who worried about school I didn't really have much else going for me._

"_Okay." Ric stepped aside and let me in. I went to the couch._

"_Yes." I took out my book and homework paper. Ric read over it._

"_What the hell is this?" I laughed. Even Ric was having trouble with is. "I think they're just making stuff up now. Would a B really be so bad?" Ric asked. _

"_Yes it would be bad Ric. I've worked hard for my average. I don't want it ruined by science." I decided to walk around his apartment. I looked at the picture spread out on the table. I knew what this was. "The original witch turned her children into vampires." I read. Ric immediately came over to me._

"_What?" He looked confused._

"_This says the original witch turned her children into vampires." I pointed to the symbols. _

"_Are you sure how do you know that's what it says?" I looked at Ric amused._

"_Ric I have no life. I did a project in ninth grade for my AP World history class on forgotten languages. I did it on the written language of Vikings. They wrote in an alphabet and letters called runes. They craved them into spear heads, stones, and caves I think. I got really into the project." I looked over some more of the pictures. "These says Mikael was angry when he found out Niklaus was not his son when he discovered the boy was a beast. So the original witch in order to please him placed a curse on her son to please Mikael."_

"_Then Mikael killed the original witch." Ric said. I looked over for the sign for witch and for Mikael. I put together a few more pictures._

"_No according to the story told hear. Niklaus killed the original witch by ripping out her heart. See look here is the sign for witch and this is the sign for hybrid. The one connected to witch symbol is bleeding heart. Meaning Niklaus the hybrid ripped out the heart of the original witch." I put together another group of pictures. "You can also tell the beginning of these were craved by different people. The amount of force placed on these names mean that most likely it was a girl or women who craved these as they are not as deep as the rest. Then towards the name Rebekah someone else took over who had more strength as they were able to go deeper with less force indicating it was a man who took over."_

"_Thanks for your help Jolie. I'm help you later I need to do something." I watched Ric leave the apartment. I had a feeling he would not be back to help me. I gathered my stuff and headed for home._

_End flashback to Ordinary People_

I ended up getting a ninety two on the test after pulling an all nighter twice. Looking up at the ceiling that fight I had with Elena on the night when Jeremy left began to replay in my mind.

_Flashback to Our Town_

"_Why did Jeremy leave Elena?" I confronted her. I knew Jeremy didn't just leave Elena had Damon compel him to leave._

"_He just wanted a break from this town." She had become such a good pretty little liar no pun intended. _

"_Oh cut the crap Elena. No one in this town does anything without you being involved. Without you pulling the strings. Why the hell did you make Jeremy leave?" I looked at her as we stood in the kitchen._

"_Look you don't know anything. I did it to protect him. So why don't you just go back to being little miss invisible." I had to laugh at that. It was a very dry laugh._

"_I know more than you think Elena. For one him leaving was not your decision to make. What the hell is with your need to be in control, your need to be the center of attention huh Serena van der Woodsen?" I cocked my head to the side waiting for an answer._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Elena fired back._

"_I guess I'm the Blair to your Serena. I'm giving you a reality check. Newsflash the world does not revolve around you." I looked at her my temper was reaching it's breaking point. _

"_You have no idea what I've been through. All this crap I've had to put up with. I just lost the love of my life. My world is going upside down. I had to deal with seeing both mom and dad die and Aunt Jenna." Her doe eyes widened coming off as hurt._

"_I lost mom, dad, and Aunt Jenna too. It's not just you. You may have seen them die Elena but you never wanted to follow them. I wanted to kill myself because to me death was better than this hell I live. You've never felt it Elena. You've always been little miss perfect. You've never been anyone's second choice. You've never been the one picked last. You've never been at the end of everyone's jokes. You've never felt dead inside. Did you ever stop to think how what you do affects those around you?" I refused to cry. "No you didn't. So what a guy doesn't want you. You don't know the half of what I've been through. All the crap I put up with."_

"_So you wanted to kill yourself everyone has a weak moment. I've almost been killed three times maybe more." I looked at her shaking my head._

"_You know what why do I even bother pretending like you love me, like you care about me, like we're anything more than strangers. Both you and Jeremy. Mom, dad, and Jenna were my only real family the only ones who gave a damn about me and they're gone. So I'm going to stop living in a fairytale. There is no Prince Charming and no happy ever after. I don't have a sister or a brother all I have are two strangers who shared parents with me. I'm alone. Always and forever." I turned on my heel and left the house. I walked the street occasionally looking up at the sky._

"_I suppose I should ask are you okay?" I turned around and there was Michael looking as composed as ever._

"_Yeah I'm fine. I'm better than I have been in a long time. I feel like I'm Adele and I just set fire to the rain." I inwardly did feel okay._

"_If you want a place to stay maybe I can help you with that? I mean I won't be hanging around much longer it's the least I could do." I looked at him thinking about whether or not if I should move out._

"_Yeah thanks." I decided to do it. I just needed a break from that house. From Elena drama. _

_End Flashback to Our Town_

Kol's POV

I stood waiting in the room that contained our family. According to Elijah's lame excuse I had decided to spend the night out exploring some of the new advances of the times. Although I'd rather be exploring Jolie's bed right now relishing in both her body and blood. The scene from the street played in my mind. I liked my lips as though I could still taste the lingering traces of her blood. Elijah walked in the guy behind him I completely ignored. I undaggered Rebekah while Elijah undaggered Finn. Everything went according to plan until mother came in back from the dead wanting us to be one big happy family that was honestly a load of bullshit.


End file.
